Cheeks
by AVCenna
Summary: It's BTS Drabble or Ficlet collection! Pairing NamJin yohoo :3 - "Aku menyukainya." "Pipimu itu sangat menggemaskan." -
1. Chapter 1

**Curious**

Main Cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Pairing : pasti udah ketahuan kan xD

Summary : Hanya sepotong es krim cerita tentang rasa penasaran Kim Seokjin. / Summary apa ini (?!)

Warning : Boys Love / Yaoi. Typo yg tak disengaja, maafkan ._.v

Author's note :

A-yo! :D balik lagi dengan ff Namjin ye yee ~ Sejarah cerita ini tercipa adalah saat author lg nonton Curious George dan sepupu smentara muter lagunya Secondhand Serenade XD #abaikan

ok, langsung aja Happy reading :D

* * *

**_Curious_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi itu Namjoon terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu seolah tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sungguh, pipi chubby, kulit putih mulus dengan bibir pink membuatnya ingin mencium namja cantik itu sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, senyuman mesum mu menakutkan."

Seokjin yang merasa terus dipandangi merasa risih juga. Bukan risih sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin jantungnya semakin berdetak melompat tidak karuan karena ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, atau akan terlambat. Aku tidak ingin kau dipecat hanya karena wajahku yang terlalu tampan ini."

'Alasan apa itu ? Konyol sekali.' Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping merutuki dirinya karena telah mengatakan alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"Kkk ~ Baiklah, princess" Namjoon terkekeh, mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Seokjin saat kekasihnya itu lengah sebelum berlari mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil di kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua.

Seokjin menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah dan menggeleng membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja saja. Panggilan itu terdengar cukup memalukan. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, memandang punggung Namjoon yang berlari ke atas. Ia mengabaikan novel yang sedang di tulisnya sejak tadi. Memikirkan namja itu.

Tentu saja Ia merasa sangat bahagia, tapi di sudut hatinya rasa takut itu terselip. Namjoon mengatakan ia mencintainya setiap hari, bahkan beberapa kali dalam sehari. Baik itu mengucapkannya langsung atau melalui pesan singkat untuknya.

_'Aku berangkat, sayang. Semoga harimu indah. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Jangan lupa untuk sarapan. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Sepertinya aku akan pulang larut. Tidak perlu menungguku dan tidurlah duluan, Princess. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Merindukanku, hm ? Tunggulah, kurang dari sejam aku akan sudah memelukmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Ia ingin tahu kenapa Namjoon melakukan itu. Ia takut. Bagaimana jika saja suatu saat nanti kekasihnya itu merasa bosan dan akan meninggalkannya ?

Sungguh ia tidak mampu membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Saat namja berambut blonde itu baru saja ingin berangkat langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lembut sang kekasih.

"Na-namjoonie.."

"Hm ? Ada apa, sayang ?" Namjoon kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin. Wajah kekasih cantiknya itu sedikit murung. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi... Berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menautkan jemari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seokjin. "Iya, janji." Lalu tersenyum menampakkan senyum ber_dimple_ yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Ke-...kenapa selalu mengatakan kau mencintaiku ? Apa kau tidak... Bosan ?" Seokjin semakin menundukkan kepalanya seiring dengan pertanyaan itu melayang dari bibirnya.

Namjoon menatap bingung namja cantik yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal ini ? Seokjin belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ini yang pertama kali. Tapi, oh betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu saat ini. Membuat Namjoon semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonanya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, sayang." Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut kecoklatan Seokjin, menyelipkannya disisi telinga dan beralih mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap lekat marble kembar milik kekasihnya.

"Lalu... kenapa kau melakukannya ?"

"Benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, hm ?" Seokjin mengangguk kecil. Namjoon ? Ia tertawa dalam hati. Entah kenapa.

"Kemarilah. Akan kuberitahu." Seokjin dengan polosnya mendekatkan dirinya pada Namjoon tanpa melihat senyum jahil yang terpatri jelas di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin dan berbisik di sana.

"Aku memang terlahir hanya untuk mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin'._"

BLUSH

Seokjin langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Namjoon setelah menerima jawaban itu. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di wajah. Entah kenapa suhu diruangan itu tiba-tiba meningkat dan membuatnya panas -atau itu hanya untuknya mungkin- karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasa panas. Wajahnya memerah karena malu atau menahan semua omelan yang akan meledak saat itu juga.

Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk berteriak kekasihnya itu telah lebih dulu mencuri ciuman nakal di bibirnya, bahkan namja blonde itu sempat membelai suatu benda lunak di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, sayang. Ah, bibirmu sangat manis, princess! Hahaha."

Namjoon segera berlari keluar sambil tertawa untuk 'menyelamatkan' dirinya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka akibat perbuatan nakalnya barusan. Wajah namja cantik itu kali ini sudah benar-benar berwarna seperti tomat cherry kalau mau tahu. Emosinya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun, ia gemas sekali ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu hingga remuk. Diulang, remuk. R-e-m-u-k.

"YA! KIM NAMJOOOOOON! DASAR SAILORMON MESUM MENYEBALKAAAAN!" Suara merdunya kini meningkat belasan oktaf terimakasih pada kekasih mesumnya.

Well, mari berharap agar Namjoon tidak mengalami keretakan tulang apapun saat ia pulang nanti. Haha :D

.

.

.

.

.

_SELESAI_

* * *

Yohooo ~ akhirnya isi ketidakjelasan otak ini tertuang juga tapi untung gak tumpah tumpah #salah :D

maapkan atas endingnya yang kurang elit(?) :3

semoga readernim terhibur dengan ff ini, saranghae ~


	2. Chapter 2

Aku lagi terobsesi sekali sama yg namanya pipi yess :3

yang tembam tembam chubby atau yang pipinya kelebihan baking soda(?) mari merapat biar aku simpan :3 #ga

oke, langsung aja happy reading ~ :D

* * *

_**Cheeks**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BoysLove / Yaoi - Namjin / MonJin - Namjoon x Seokjin - Don't like Don't read :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kim Namjoon."

Ujar Seokjin akhirnya pada Namjoon yang sedang menatapnya dengan kepala yang menumpu di kedua lutut. Seokjin merasa tatapan Namjoon padanya sejak tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya berlubang. Bagaimana tidak ? Namjoon terus menerus memandanginya sejak pagi hingga saat ini mereka telah kembali ke dorm.

Anak-anak yang lain sudah tertidur dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua di ruang tengah. Dan Namjoon masih saja memandanginya seperti itu.

"Aku menyukainya hyung. Aku suka melihatnya." Namjoon sama sekali tidak melepaskan fokus sepasang mata sipitnya dari wajah Seokjin sedikitpun. Belakangan ini ada bagian yang disukainya dari Seokjin selain dari bibir merah muda yang selalu terasa manis tiap kali di kecup olehnya. Dan sepertinya Namjoon akan semakin sering mencium makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini. Ya, mungkin saja.

Namjoon menyukai bagian pipi di sekitar sudut bibir Seokjin. Karena setiap kali berbicara atau mengatupkan bibir merah mudanya akan ada bagian yang menonjol di kedua sudutnya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu ditambah lagi pipinya yang memang sudah berisi. Setidaknya itu bagi Namjoon. Dan Seokjin memang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan jika semua orang memperhatikan bagian yang terkadang luput dari pandangan itu.

"Apa sih ?"

"Pipimu, sayang."

"Eh ?" Seokjin refleks langsung mengarahkan jari lentiknya untuk menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Ada apa dengan pipiku ?"

"Sepertinya _**baby fat***_ hyung saat bayi masih tersisa sampai sekarang. Dan itu masih tersisa di sini." Namjoon menyentuh pipi Seokjin di bagian sekitar bibir namja cantik kekasihnya itu. Membuat Seokjin sedikit memundurkan wajahnya atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Namjoon.

"_**Ba-baby fat**_ apa ?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Namjoon malah memintanya untuk mendekat berniat menunjukkan sesuatu pada hyung tercintanya itu. "Kemarilah akan kuperlihatkan."

Seokjin pun mendekatkan posisi duduknya tepat di samping Namjoon yang sudah siap dengan smartphone di tangannya. Ia menekan tombol kecil lalu mengusap layar benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Pipi tembam Seokjin seketika dirambati rona merah melihat _wallpaper _Namjoon adalah foto mereka berdua. Jika saja itu hanya foto _selfie_ biasa tidak masalah baginya. Masalahnya adalah di foto itu Namjoon sangat jelas sedang mengecup bibir Seokjin yang tertidur di depan meja rias. #seandainya aja foto ini beneran ada ;_; #abaikan

Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Seokjin menghantam kepala makhluk pirang di sampingnya ini, tapi apa daya bahkan omelan yang telah siap dikeluarkannya pun tertelan begitu saja. Lagi-lagi karena sesuatu di layar smartphone Namjoon.

Sedari tadi namja berlesung pipi itu hanya sibuk mengutak atik smartphone miliknya, membuka satu persatu galeri foto tanpa menyadari seseorang di sebelahnya kini sudah merona hebat entah karena gemas ingin menghajar atau karena terlalu malu melihat koleksi foto yang terpampang jelas di layar itu.

Terdapat satu folder khusus yang di beri nama _"my princess"_ dan folder itu berisi foto-foto Seokjin. Foto yang bahkan sang empu tidak tahu kapan di ambil dan dimana.

"Ini, lihatlah pipimu sangat menggemaskan." Namjoon menunjukkan salah satu foto di hadapan Seokjin dengan sangat antusias membuat namja cantik itu kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata setelah melongo beberapa saat.

Di foto itu tampak Seokjin memeluk boneka Mario yang cukup besar dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala si boneka Mario. Tampak jelas bagian pipinya yang sedikit menonjol di sudut bibir, dan Seokjin baru menyadari hal itu. _'Sejak kapan Namjoon memperhatikannya ?'_ Batin Seokjin.

.

.

"Hyung." Namjoon menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang ?"

"..." Seokjin masi mematung dengan mata yang tertuju lurus ke layar smartphone milik Namjoon. Membuat sang pemilik gemas sendiri dan beberapa saat kemudian menunjukkan smirk liciknya. Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Seokjin dan berbisik seduktif di sana.

"_Namjoon's soon to be wife _?"

"Eh ? Hah ?!" Seokjin tersentak dengan ucapan Namjoon yang terakhir ditambah sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan hembusan napas hangat kekasih pirang yang menyapu kulit nya itu. Serta suara berat yang -ekhem- seksi menurutnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, geli tau!" Namja cantik itu segera menarik lehernya menjauh dan mendorong kepala Namjoon di sebelahnya. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi ?"

"Habisnya hyung melamun sih, aku merasa terabaikan." Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang mana ?"

"Yang terakhir kau bilang itu apa tadi ? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Ooh.." Namjoon membulatkan bibirnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seokjin plus nyengir badak. "_Namjoon's soon to be wife ?_"

_**DUKK**_

Satu jitakan penuh kasih sayang mendarat mulus di kepala Namjoon.

"Ya! Hyung kenapa memukulku ?" Protes Namjoon mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menerima bogeman penuh cinta yang memang benar sakit. Tidak terima baru saja sumber insprirasinya di hantam oleh sang kekasih. Kalau otaknya bermasalah dan tidak bisa membuat lagu lagi bagaimana coba ?

"BAGAIMANA TIDAK SEENAKNYA SAJA KA-..."

_**CUP CUP CUP**_

_._

_._

_._

Seokjin mengerjab lucu. Namjoon menciumnya tanpa aba-aba tiga kali dan saat ini bibirnya masih menempel tepat di bibirnya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Oh, Seokjin bisa-bisa pingsan saat ini juga terlalu lama berhdapan dengan tatapan laksana elang itu.

Merasa cukup membuat Seokjin bungkam Namjoon berbisik, "Jangan berisik hyung, anak-anak yang lain bisa terbangun nanti."

Melepaskan tauran bibir mereka dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang sempat berbenturan dengan tangan Seokjin tadi.

Diam-diam Seokjin merasa bersalah dalam hatinya, niat awal ingin memarahi kekasihnya sudah menguap entah kemana. _'Apakah sesakit itu ? Apa tadi pukulanku terlalu keras ?'_. Seokjin hanya menghela napas berat melihat Namjoon yang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat meja yang ada di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Mungkin malam ini ia akan mengalah dulu, Namjoon pasti lelah.

"Hyung, sini ~" Namjoon menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya memberi aba-aba untuk Seokjin ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Walaupun sedikit enggan untuk menuruti permintaan kekasihnya namja cantik itu akhirnya juga ikut bebaring.

Sesaat setelah punggungnya menyentuh lantai Namjoon segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Seokjin dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Begini kan enak, aku bisa memelukmu sayang."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku lelah."

Seokjin membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusap pipi namja itu. Namjoon memperlihatkan sisi manjanya hanya pada Seokjin, jika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Ayo masuk ke kamar."

Namjoon menutup matanya sejenak menikmati sentuhan hangat permukaan tangan Seokjin di pipinya.

"Tidak mau, di sini saja dulu. Aku masih mau memelukmu." Gumamnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau suka dari pipiku, hm ?" Tanya Seokjin setelahnya. Membuat Namjoon membuka sedikit mata sipitnya yang sudah terasa berat, ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Pipimu itu sangat menggemaskan hyung". Mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk mencubit-cubit kecil pipi di dekat sudut bibir Seokjin. Sementara orang yang dicubit itu hanya terkekeh kecil melirik Namjoon yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah mengantuknya. Tampak seperti anak kecil.

Perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Seokjin di sudut bibirnya, bagian tubuh yang menjadi favoritnya belakangan ini. Awalnya Seokjin hanya mengira Namjoon ingin menciumnya.

Hingga namja itu mulai mengemut pipinya dan membuat Seokjin memekik tertahan. Mengemut persis seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Sudah lama Namjoon ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengemut bagian pipi Seokjin yang menonjol itu. Ternyata rasanya kenyal dan ia gemas saat gigi dan lidahnya menyapu bagian itu di dalam mulutnya. Namjoon suka itu.

.

.

Seokjin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dengan susah payah mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Rasanya sangat geli saat Namjoon mengemut pipinya seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama ditambah lagi Namjoon memeluknya seperti guling.

Ia menoleh saat merasakan bibir Namjoon sudah tidak lagi bergerak di pipinya dan napasnya terdengar teratur. Namjoon sudah tertidur. Seokjin menghelas napas lega, mengusap lembut rambut pirang Namjoon dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau menjadi kekasihmu bisa sangat beresiko seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku mengalami gangguan jantung dan pembuluh darah karena selalu saja aliran darahku berpusat di pipi dan berdebar-debar seperti ini tiap kali kau menyentuhku." Ucapnya panjang lebar pada Namjoon yang sudah megeluarkan dengkuran halusnya.

"Jaljayo." Seokjin mengecup kening dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Namjoon, ikut menyusul kekasih pirangnya itu untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya setelah ini Namjoon akan memiliki kebiasaan baru sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Note :

**Baby Fat** \- jaringan lemak yang berasal dari masa kecil dan akan menghilang seiring dengan tumbuh dewasa.

#Tawa nista(?)

kkk ~ maafkan atas ending yang sangat tidak elitnya :'3 huhu

otak ini lagi bermasalah jadi yaah beginilah/? udah ah entar jadi curhat :3

last, **mind to review ? :3**

**saranghae ~ :D**


End file.
